Michaela and the chocolate factory!
by mitch-hewer-is-fit
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin! Follow Michaela and John Paul around the hectic happenings of Willy Wonkas chocolate factory! Obvious crossover, no pairings, should be fun...


Hello gorgeous Hollyoaks fans! How are you on this fine day? Well it's sunny outside, not like yesterday.

Anyway, Charlie and the chocolate factory was on last night, and while I was watching it, I thought: Hey! Newt and the chocolate factory!

So I started writing it with Newt (because I love him) but it was too hard for me, since I haven't been an emo since I was ten. So instead, here's Michaela!!

Woo!

PS – Am I spelling her name right? I'm not actually sure...

HOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLL

Michaela bounded into the living room and threw herself on the sofa next to Myra, who was watching the news.

'Hi, mum!' she grinned.

'Why are you so excited?' Myra asked.

'They're doing these golden ticket things! You could win this tour round the world's greatest chocolate factory!' she turned up the television, where the reporter was announcing:

"World renowned chocolatier Willy Wonka is allowing five children to enter his factory. He is placing six tickets in the wrappers of six random Wonka bars, sent to any country in the world. These lucky children – who could be of any age, gender or race – will enjoy a tour round the chocolate factory, headed by Mr. Willy Wonka himself."

'And it's me who's gonna win it!' she beamed. 'Me and Josh have got a bet going. Whoever wins gets to pick a dare for the other person to do – and they HAVE to do it. It's gonna be great!'

'And what exactly makes you think that you or Josh is going to win it?'

'Because I am!' Michaela said. 'I'm emptying out my piggy bank right now so I can go buy some!'

Myra laughed, pleased that her daughter was finally happy. 'Well here you go, have a fiver then!' She handed her a note, then watched as she ran upstairs.

Michaela pocketed the money, then emptied out her piggy bank. About £10 in change tipped out. A little disappointed by the lack of funds (then remembering the boots she'd bought the week before) she crammed it all in her purse and headed out.

Barging into the shop, she saw Josh already at the counter, buying piles of chocolate. More than half of what was there.

'Hey, that's not fair!' she said. 'Why do you get more than me?'

'Because I'm being "sponsored"' he smirked.

'By who?'

'Rhys. He lent me money as long as I promised to take him when I win,'

'Well he's wasting his money then,' she began scooping up some of the remainder of the chocolate bars. Thirty one, to be exact (she had £15.50 on her).

As Josh began piling his into carrier bags, she began dumping hers on the counter. All of them were brown, obviously Josh (or Rhys') least favourite flavour.

'Here,' Josh said. 'Have one on me,' he slipped a red one into her handbag, then disappeared out of the shop.

'Prat,' she muttered, as she handed over her savings.

HOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLL

Michaela stumbled into the kitchen, weighed down by all the chocolate, and dumped the bags on the table. She looked up to see John Paul staring down at her, eyebrows raised.

'Hungry?' he asked.

'No, I am gonna win a tour round that chocolate factory,'

'Oh, that one in America? Why you?'

'Because.' She said simply. 'Here, help me with these, will you?'

'Unwrap them all?'

'Yeah!'

'What do I get?'

'When I win I'll take you, yeah?' she suddenly remembered Josh (and Rhys). 'You know, _some _people are getting sponsorship,'

'How so?' he replied, picking up a wrapper.

'Lets say person A is lending person B money to buy chocolate, and if person A wins, person A absolutely HAS to take person B because they're such a wonderful and generous brother,' Michaela said. 'Hint hint,'

John Paul laughed. 'Maybe tomorrow,' he picked up a chocolate bar.

'Yeah, you're right, the offy is out of Wonka bars,' she started unwrapping.

Half an hour later, the pair were left bored and unsatisfied. Michaela sifted through the wrappers that were piled high on the table, just to see if she'd missed anything. But, sadly, she hadn't.

'Ah, well,' John Paul said, going into the living room.

_Stupid Josh has probably bought all the chocolate in town by now, _she thought. Then she remembered – Josh had given her a bar!

Spurred on by the thought of one more chance, she grabbed her handbag and ripped the chocolate out of it. She frantically tore through the red wrapper, and was greeted by a bright flash of gold!!

HOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLLYOAKSHOLL

Erm, what do you think? Not sure whats gonna happen next, we'll see when it comes.

All reviewers will get recognition!

Reviews are love!


End file.
